Methods for registering images of a physical model of an object to form a computer generated three-dimensional model (3D model) are known. Methods for registering multiple scans to make a more complete 3D model of an object may be time consuming due to the manipulation of large data sets and the manual input required by the user to register two or more scans. For example, in current methods, a user visually identifies and marks multiple locations on each image to facilitate registration.
3D models of a patient's anatomy are used in Computer Aided Design (CAD) and Computer Aided Manufacturing (CAM) in the field of dentistry to make a range of products including crowns, veneers, inlays and onlays, fixed bridges, dental implant restorations, and orthodontic appliances. A dental CAD restoration often begins with a 3D computer model of a patient's oral anatomy created from the registration of multiple images. It would be desirable to have a method that automatically registers multiple images to generate a 3D model for use in dental restoration design that overcomes the limitations of current methods.